Love Prison
by Fuu Tachibana
Summary: Naruto kesal karena ia tidak dapat memenuhi syarat Sasuke untuk keluar dari apartemen pria berambut raven itu./"Layani aku dua hari penuh dan kita akan keluar."/Aku suka saat melihatmu begitu bersemangat melakukannya. Kau sangat manis./Sequel of 'Terkurung'/Drabble SasuNaru/Yaoi/Semi-M


Namikaze Naruto sedang kesal. Ia kesal kepada Sasuke yang seenaknya mengurung pria berambut pirang itu di apartemennya. Namikaze tunggal itu sudah meminta Sasuke agar ia diijinkan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak sesak berada di apartemen dalam waktu lama dengan seseorang yang cuek dan dingin―itu jika para _home cleaners_ apartemen Sasuke yang datang setiap siang hingga sore tidak dihitung. Apalagi, Sasuke memberinya syarat yang jelas tidak mungkin ia penuhi.

_"Layani aku dua hari penuh dan kita akan keluar."_

―dan baru satu hari, Naruto sudah pingsan kelelahan. Uchiha Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kadang-kadang, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendirian untuk keperluan kantor. Namun, di dalam hati Sasuke, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto sejenak pun, tetapi karena keperluan mendesak, Sasuke terpaksa meninggalkannya.

Meski terkadang menyebalkan, Naruto harus mengakui bahwa pria berambut _raven_ itu cukup perhatian. Di apartemen Sasuke, terdapat perpustakaan khusus yang sangat luas. Perpustakaan itu berisi _update_-an novel, komik, DVD, dan lain-lain. Sehingga perpustakaan itu menjadi tempat favorit Naruto saat Sasuke pergi. Setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu tanpa harus melamun dan entah kenapa bila ia sedang bosan, Sasuke selalu datang tepat waktu dan menemaninya. Sehingga tanpa Naruto sadari, ia mulai bergantung kepada Sasuke.

Di dapur juga tersedia berbagai macam alat masak yang lengkap. Kedua kulkas di sana pun selalu terisi penuh, satu untuk bahan-bahan membuat makanan, satu lagi berisi snack dan minuman dari berbagai merek.

Dalam satu bulan ini, baju Naruto entah sudah bertambah sebanyak apa. Karena Sasuke selalu membawakannya berbagai macam barang, yang paling sering adalah baju. Naruto juga mempunyai sebuah tablet pemberian Sasuke. Jadi, bila Naruto bosan membaca atau menonton, ia bisa bermain _game_ di tablet itu. Namun, entah diapakan oleh Sasuke, Naruto tidak bisa menginstal _social media_, bahkan di dalam tablet itu hanya ada nomor Sasuke yang tidak pernah ia hubungi―karena gengsi. Kotak masuk telepon maupun SMS hanya berasal dari Sasuke.

Tempat favorit Naruto selain perpustakaan adalah kamar mandi. Kamar mandi di apartemen Sasuke sangatlah luas dengan _bathup_, _jacuzzi_, dan _sauna_. Seusai melakukan_nya_ dengan Sasuke, di sanalah tempat Naruto melepas lelah. Meski tidak jarang Sasuke belum puas dan menggoda Naruto lagi saat ia sedang mandi.

.

.

**_Love Prison_**

_._

_characters owned by_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

_story owned by _**Fuu Tachibana**

.

.

Sekarang, Namikaze Naruto sedang duduk cemberut di atas tempat tidur karena ia gagal memenuhi syarat Sasuke agar bisa keluar dari apartemennya.

"Menyebalkan…" gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke yang sedang mengetik di meja kerja di kamarnya tentu tidak dapat mendengar gumaman Naruto. Ia melirik kekasihnya yang hanya berjarak tiga meter darinya. "Apa?"

"Aku bilang kau menyebalkan!"

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn." _Aku lebih suka kau di sini,_ Dobe_. Aku tidak ingin kau lepas dari pengawasanku sedikit pun._

"Kenapa kau memberiku syarat yang mustahil seperti itu? Kau sengaja, 'kan?!"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil bila kita berusaha, _Dobe_," jawab Sasuke kalem. _Aku suka saat melihatmu begitu bersemangat melakukan_nya_. Kau sangat manis. _Senyum Sasuke semakin lebar saat iris _onyx_ miliknya mendapati Naruto merona.

"_Ba-baka, Teme_!"

"Hn."

"Kau menyebalkan…"

"Hn."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Hn."

"Aku ulangi, kau sangat ME-NYE-BAL-KAN!"

"Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"…"

"…"

"_What THE FU*K_! Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu!" seru Naruto berapi-api.

"Barusan kau mengatakannya."

"…"

"…"

"Aaaaaargh!..."

Senyum Sasuke mengembang sempurna. "Bersiaplah, _Dobe_. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

Naruto memucat.

**_Owari_**

.

.

.

_Mind to give some idea for the next SasuNaru?_


End file.
